Cegueira
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Inveja é cego. E ele não é humano, também. x ENVY, gen. Presente para Ms. Cookie x


**Sumário:** Inveja é cego. E ele não é humano, também.

**FMA não me pertence. Mas eu terei (ou tenho) o cosplay da Cookie de Envy, em minhas mãos, MHUAHAUAUH /mentira**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Presente de aniversário para Ms. Cookie. Atrasado, claro.**

* * *

**Cegueira**

* * *

_Qual seu nome? Qual seu jogo?  
Mostre-me como jogar,  
A noite inteira_

-

Plain White T's, "Natural Disaster" (Tradução)

* * *

Ele senta de frente para o espelho e encara a forma em que está agora. É um jovem de cabelos marrons e olhos azuis, de aparência delicada e bonita.

Ele não gosta do que vê. Sente nojo, repúdio; acha-se demasiado certinho para alguém que viveu tanto tempo como o errado.

Ele toca seus cabelos levemente encaracolados e dá um sorriso de escárnio. Se não tivesse imaginado tal aparência, isto é, se tivesse visto alguém assim, com essa aparência, até tentaria seduzi-lo.

Destruí-lo, melhor dizendo.

Ele pensa em diversas maneiras de destruir a pessoa que imaginou, se ela fosse real. Em todas elas, ele transforma o seu corpo em algo mais e o usa como arma principal.

Ele não se importa com o passado, presente, futuro ou qualquer outra porcaria que venha de outras pessoas.

Ele não é humano.

Se você cruzar o caminho dele, perceberá. A aparência principal que ele cria e gosta de usar para se apresentar aos inimigos revela tudo.

Ele não é humano.

**X**

Os cabelos dele são verdes.

Verde musgo. Aquela cor repugnante e escura, que lembra vômito ou a carne de um corpo há muito em decomposição. Cor nojenta, que parece refletir o podre de tudo e de todos.

Os cabelos dele são verdes como musgo porque, para ele, faz total sentido.

O musgo é um ser vivo não exatamente vivo – ninguém percebe que ele está vivo e ninguém se importa se ele sofre – e é escorregadio e pode fazer mal (ou será o fungo que faz mal? Bah, ele não liga).

O cabelo dele também é liso.

Liso e fino; do tipo em que nada, mas _nada mesmo_ possa reter o ou segurar por muito tempo.

Batem nas costas dele enquanto ele segue a dança da morte e zomba dos mais fracos. Logo essas moscas morrerão – ele fala isso sobre nós – e nada mais restará além de corpos devassos e corrompidos estendidos no chão de um jeito solitário e inútil.

Ele rodopia no ar e eles se movem e encantam, assim como também enjoam. É uma tática dele. A bela e a fera – a beleza que só a morte traz; que só um monstro traz.

Os dedos dele próprio não param no cabelo verde cor de musgo e lisos como musgo. Não que ele toque muito, porque ele sabe só pelo toque quando algo é muito falso; só pela textura.

E ele é _totalmente_ falso.

**X**

Os olhos dele são roxos.

Roxo escuro. Ainda que todos digam que a morte é representada pelo preto, ele sabe que o roxo é o significado para o fim. Também é uma cor forte, fria, que parece ferir as pessoas com uma complexidade que mancha.

Porque a cor roxa mancha.

Ela mancha as pessoas em cada ato muito extremo. Seja na vingança, seja no amor. Amor demais machuca, ódio demais também.

Tudo fica simples com o roxo, porque ele deixa tudo simples.

É a cor roxa quem avisa que a morte chegou, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Principalmente quando ele chega.

Os olhos são a única coisa que se pode ver chegando e que não muda nele. A cor pode até mudar, mas o roxo permanece de uma forma de outra.

Subconscientemente, o roxo mancha. Fisicamente, o roxo mata.

E é quando ele encara os olhos de mais uma vítima que ele vê o roxo, cada vez mais forte, transformando-se em negro aos poucos, mas nunca deixando de lado o verdadeiro tom.

Mas, ainda que ele goste de ver o roxo chegando para os outros, ele não pode encarar por muito tempo seus olhos.

Porque ele sente o medo de ser tragado pelo roxo.

Ele sente o medo da morte e isso torna o monstro que ele é mais humano.

E ele não é humano.

**X**

O corpo dele é perfeito.

É pálido, mas não é branco. Não é e nunca será branco, porque branco é para anjos e ele é um monstro. Ele sabe o que é e gosta de ser.

Mesmo assim, é pálido de um jeito sedutor e fica muito à mostra por bel-prazer. Porque ele gosta de sentir os olhares e gosta ainda mais de sentir o calor da luxúria corrompendo qualquer pessoa.

Seus alvos preferidos são os homens. As grandes criaturas de um tal de deus que se acham orgulhosos demais por terem uma cabeça entre as pernas. E esses andam pomposos, com uma mulher ao lado, cheios de códigos e porcarias do tipo.

Porém, quando ele passa, ele sente. Os olhares, os grunhidos de incômodo, o desejo à distância. E então ele sorri e pensa que nós somos divertidos.

Divertidos porque queremos tanto o prazer que não nos importamos em morrer por ele.

E é assim que acaba para todos nós, em nossas próprias camas, traindo nossos próprios amados, quando o tocamos.

Porque você o toca e ele te mata. A alquimia diz que nós devemos dar algo de valor equivalente para qualquer ação (ou isso é filosofia? Não, ele tem certeza de que é alquimia).

Então é simples e óbvio e maldito e cruel: ele te dá o prazer, mas antes de você chegar no paraíso, naquela noite, um braço cria uma lâmina afiada e lhe corta a garganta da mesma maneira que um barbeiro cuida da barba em seu pescoço¹.

O seu sangue o satisfaz numa noite e antes dela acabar, ele nem se lembra de seu rosto, mas ele fica agradecido pelo prazer de ouvir a sua garganta se cortar e seu líquido rubro jorrar em seu corpo perfeito e que te dá tanto prazer.

Alguns dizem que banho de espuma faz bem para a pele, no entanto nunca sentiram a textura do sangue nela.

A pele dele é macia e isso só deixa o corpo ainda mais bonito, ele diz um dia desses para uma de suas vítimas (quem? Ele não lembra).

Afinal, ele gosta do corpo que criou para si mesmo e gosta ainda mais de tratá-lo, porque o corpo é perfeito.

Perfeito, mas não real. Perfeição demais engana os olhos, mas não a alma.

Ele não tem alma.

**X**

Às vezes ele se pergunta porque seu nome é Envy.

Envy é inveja e inveja é apenas um pecado.

Ele acredita que é uma junção de todos os pecados do mundo.

Porque ele faz tudo e não deixa que ninguém faça nada.

Ele é o único dos Homúnculos que sabe direito do seu passado e que sabe muito bem o que é e que não quer ser humano.

Ele não quer ser humano.

Ele não quer acabar com a diversão, ele não quer acabar com a imortalidade, ele não quer acabar com o corpo que tem, ele não quer acabar com os olhos roxos de morte e não quer acabar com os cabelos verdes e lisos de musgo.

Mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é o nome.

Ele não sente inveja.

Não, ele não sente inveja de ninguém.

Ele não tem inveja

**

* * *

**

(d_ele_)

Não é exatamente _ele_, mas é _ele_ mesmo assim.

O cabelo _dele_ é loiro e é comprido, preso numa trança simples; os olhos são dourados vivos e parecem de gatos; o sorriso é grande e infantil, como era de se esperar, vindo de uma criança como ele.

Seu nome é Edward Elric e acabou de se tornar o maior inimigo de Inveja.

Ele e seu irmão, que deve ter a mesma face de _ele_ que eles têm.

Porque Inveja já prevê, quando os nota andando por aí, quase que sem rumo, e fazendo amigos efêmeros, mas que duram para sempre, que as coisas serão mais difíceis; mais horríveis;

mais _ele_.

Eles não vão desistir. Ah não, eles persistirão até o fim – guiados por antigos laços da infância, por valores infantis e com uma nova maneira de se ver o mundo.

Nenhum deles vai pensar em abandonar seus sonhos, nem suas crenças e muito menos seu orgulho. Vão seguir em frente, apoiados um no outro, brigando como irmãos e amando como crianças.

As crianças não vêem os podres do mundo. Sendo assim, nem Ed nem Al o verão. Porque Inveja sabe que crianças não verão a luxúria, apenas o inimigo. E, ainda que eles não o matem, ele nunca mais poderá tentar fechar os olhos e dormir porque seus rostos o perseguirão.

Os rostos _dele_.

O. rosto. _dele_.

O rosto do desgraçado que devia ser seu pai e que o abandonou quando o transformou num monstro ainda que ele goste de ser um, mas que nunca _nunca _voltou a se importar com ele e foi embora de verdade e se apaixonou por uma vadia e teve dois pirralhos ridículos que tiveram uma vida feliz e não morreram por exposição a um metal poderoso e

- Inveja. – Luxúria o chama, criando um sorriso cínico no rosto, que o provoca, em seguida, com palavras – Está com... Inveja?

Gula ri da brincadeira que ela faz e Inveja vira para ambos e rosna.

- Eu não tenho inveja de ninguém.

**X**

Inveja é cego.

E ele não é humano, também.

* * *

¹ - Faz referência ao assassino fodástico, Sweeney Todd ou Mr. T para os mais íntimos S2

* * *

**N/A.: **Dizem que as pessoas ficam cegas pela inveja e é por isso que o nome da fanfic é "Cegueira". Porque, desde que nasceu, ele é cego pela inveja e não percebe isso. Acho que alguns perceberam que, após aparecer os Elric, o nome dele é usado. Decidi usar o nome brasileiro para marcar mais.

Bom, Cookie, eu terminei \o/ Eu tenho muito orgulho da fanfic até o corpo, porque eu acabei tendo bloqueio. Não gostei do resto, mas fiz de coração, viu? S2 E espero que você goste desse presente super atrasado.

É complicado escrever sobre o Envy, mas deu realmente gosto poder fazer isso porque é legal dar seu ponto de vista sobre um personagem complexo como ele. Ok, ao menos _tentar_.

…FMA é complicado demais para mim D8

Enfim, chega de reclamações! /o/

**Reviews? :3**

**N/B: **Se a cookie não quiser, eu aceito essa fic de muito bom grado e ela ficou muito boa, eu gostei do fim sim. Então, tratem de deixar reviews, ou eu escalpelo cada um de vocês!


End file.
